yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazoness Deck
Amazoness cards are a series of monsters, magic cards, and trap cards that were released in the Magician's Force booster packs, and also honorary in Labyrinth of Nightmare. The Monsters in the series have generally less than average ATK power, but have effects that make up for half of that handicap (such as Amazoness Swords Woman and Amazoness Fighter), as well as a support magic card that swaps their ATK with an opposing monster on the opponents side of the field, and trap cards that reduce ATK or swap themselves on the field with another Amazoness-appropriate monster in the hand when targeted. The main monsters in this deck usually are Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin(if you wish to stick to the theme of the deck) due to their powering up effects and protection effect of other Amazoness monsters. Optionally, Amazoness Blowpiper is used as a method to reduce opposing monsters ATK, making them weak enough to be attacked by the other Amazoness monsters; this is best achieved when protected by Amazoness Tiger. However, this deck can't function properly without proper swarm capability due to the fact that Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Tiger can only be the most useful when more Amazoness monsters are out. Using cards like Reinforcement of the Army and The Warrior Returning Alive in conjunction with Marauding Captain, can obviously provide the swarm production necessary(when protected by other traps and effects), and provide some protection for the Amazoness monster(s) during the opponent's turn. Exiled Force, D.D. Warrior Lady or D.D. Assailant are good choices as staples in this deck monster-wise. Gaia Power, Axe of Despair and possibly Fighting Spirit can provide ATK boost to them when necessary or for stand alone situations they may encounter. Sakuretsu Armor, Half or Nothing, and Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane, also provide protection, ATK reduction and grave revival/removing target monsters. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland can be used to search the majority of the Amazoness monsters (Except Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Paladin), and Giant Rat can search all of them (again except Amazoness Paladin). However, if using The A. Forces, Warrior Lady of the Wasteland can be more beneficial since she will both receive the buff herself, and any other warriors on the field receive an extra 200 attack, which Giant Rat would not offer. Note that The Unfriendly Amazon isn't an Amazoness monster nor considered one. Amazon Archer is the only "honorary Amazoness" monster. However, it is optional to run The Unfriendly Amazon in this deck; it is ill advised to do so unless Scapegoat or a alternate tribute source is provided. Despite the fact that the Amazons are a usually overlooked Archetype, they are the proud owners of the "Ojama Archers" combo (which has since been nerfed with the limitation of Ojama Trio). The combo consisted of the two cards Amazoness Archers, and Ojama Trio to dish out massive battle damage in the opponent's Battle Phase. This is achieved by activating Amazoness Archers, and chaining Ojama Trio, when the opponent declares an attack on an Amazoness Monster. After Ojama Trio summons 3 "Ojama Tokens" to the opponent's side of the field in defence position, Amazoness Archers, would then force them into an attack on your Amazoness. If the Attacked Amazoness had survived the first attack with the -500ATK reduction of all the opponent's monsters from Amazoness Archers effect, then all the "Ojama Tokens" will be forced to suicide into your Amazoness Monster, thus dealing the full battle damage to your opponent's life (since the "Ojama Tokens" have 0ATK). Then the second effect of Ojama Trio kicks in dealing an extra 300 points of direct damage to the opponent's life for each "Ojama Token" destroyed. With only 1 Amazoness Paladin out when using this combo, the opponent will take a total of (at least) 6300 damage. Take this combo one step further with a chained Rush Recklessly, and the opponent will take (at least) 8400 in Battle Damage in their own Battle Phase, which is pretty much a guaranteed OTK. If the opponent already had the "Ojama Tokens" on their field prior to using Amazoness Archers and/or Rush Recklessly, then chaining the said cards during the damage step can help prevent your opponent from responding with cards like Royal Decree/Imperial Order (since both cards alter ATK of monster(s) on the field they can be activated during the damage step). With the above mentioned Ojama Trio, Kaiser Colosseum can then create a total summon lockdown on your opponent should you not have an Amazoness Archers ready, provided you have at least 1 Monster on the field (Call of the Haunted can save yourself if your opponent cleaned your monsters with a Lightning Vortex). With such a lockdown as this, the player can wittle away at the opponent's life with the likes of Amazon Archer, or Super Conductor Tyranno when playing Burn Style Amazons. Just Desserts Immensely helps in this burn aspect, since the opponent's field will be filled with the "Ojama Tokens" Monsters *Amazoness Tigerx2 *Amazoness Paladinx3 *Amazoness Fighter *Amazoness Swords Womanx3 *Amazoness Chain Master *Amazon Archer *Amazoness Blowpiper *Giant Rat/Warrior Lady of the Wasteland for searching out the majority of the Amazons. *Super Conductor Tyranno Can be easily summoned via Dramatic Rescue, and provides a much appreciated "Burn" effect for the burn-style Amazon Decks. Spell cards *Amazoness Spellcaster *Reinforcement of the Army *The Warrior Returning Alive *Kaiser Colosseum Creates a summon Lockdown on your opponent with Ojama Trio. *Axe of Despair *Fighting Spirit *Pot of Avarice *Rush Recklessly is a great tech card to boost the power of the "Ojama Archers" combo. It also provides a tricky way of getting rid of an opponent's Stardust Dragon when it attacks your Amazoness Paladin, as the dragon cannot negate it. Do this during the Damage Step for maximum assurance. *United We Stand *Lightning Vortex *Heavy Storm *Mystical Space Typhoon *Monster Reborn - Traditional Format. *Scapegoat for the costs of Amazon Archer and The Unfriendly Amazon *The A. Forces *Double Summon *Gaia Power *Raregold Armor In conjunction with Marauding Captain or Amazoness Tiger for an Attack Lockdown. *Mist Body would be a perfect card to use for a deck like this. Amazoness Swords Woman would absolutely destroy your opponents lifepoints when equiped with this card. Trap Cards *Amazoness Archers *Ojama Trio Combos Brilliantly with Amazoness Archers for mass battle damage and Kaiser Colosseum for an effective summon Lockdown on your opponent, as mentioned. *Dramatic Rescue *Battle Mania Can force your opponent to attack, thus allowing you to unleash the "Ojama Archers" combo. *Sakuretsu Armor *Trap Hole or Bottomless Trap Hole *Karma Cut *Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane *Ultimate Offering *Half or Nothing *Waboku *Threatening Roar *Dark Spirit of the Silent can serve as a mini-amazoness archers. It doesnt come with any ATK reduction, but it can force an "Ojama Token" to attack after negating a potentially threatening attack. *Magic Cylinder *Mirror Force *Rising Energy is usually considered overkill when compared to "Rush Recklessly", but it still is worth the mention. *Just Deserts has good synergy with Ojama Trio.